Always A Snevans One Shot
by PrimroseParkinson
Summary: Set in the Deathly Hallows, Severus Snape returns to the Mirror of Erised, soul searching. But he finds more than he was looking for in the mirror that he had become so attached to over the years


The room was dark, unused and unloved. It seemed to almost mirror the lonely man standing in front of the old mirror, his paling hand resting against the glass as soft sobs escaped his usually hard face; which was now hidden by scraggly black hair, his robes dirty and ripped. All in all, this man was a wreck. His usually hard demeanor was crushed, and replaced by a person who ached. Every inch of him ached for the woman in the mirror.

Her fiery red hair stood out of the darkness. Despite the burst of colour, it was soft and inviting, like a dancing flame flickering in the pit of despair.

Severus Snape was never a man to show his feelings, or even indicate that he had any. Yet he was a man broken and in love. The worst mixture possible. He had lost the only thing that made him happy, and all due to a stupid spur of the moment insult. He wished he could take it back, the word that slipped out of his mouth. He never dreamt of hurting the girl, how could he, when he was in love with her?

The man lifted his heavy head, his red, puffy eyes finding the perfect face of Lily Potter, or as he preferred, Lily Evans. She looked as young and as beautiful as the day she died, where as he grew older, his skin aging and wrinkling, his dark hair spouting grey roots. Every indication of aging was a painful reminder that she would never look a day older than in this mirror. His hand was placed against hers, her bright green eyes seemed to search his, wondering why her old friend was looking more ragged and saddened with each day that passed.

On the day that Severus discovered Lily's murder, he ran to the mirror of Erised. It showed him what he had always seen. Her. She was all he desired in life, in death. Nothing would replace her. Ever. He let out another soft sob, his head dropping before he fell to his knee's, his hand still lightly pressed against the mirror. She must have known? He wasn't subtle back then. He would practically bend over backwards to aid her in anything she requested. Until Potter came along. Severus clenched his hand into a fist and pounded the cold glass.

He thought about the first time he saw Harry, how painful it was to see those bright emerald green eyes looking at him again. He remembered how for a moment he felt like a schoolboy once more, looking at his best friend. And then he remembered Longbottom. He could have been the chosen one. He could have stopped Lily from being murdered. It was then that he embraced his hatred and the darkness inside of him.

"Severus" the voice was soft, barely a whisper, but it was enough to shake the man out of whatever state he had found himself lost in. He slowly lifted his head, his large, dark eyes finding a pair of bright green eyes in front of him. For a moment he lost his breath. He frowned deeply, confused

"Severus, don't be sad" it was definitely her. He was taken a back as her rosy lips moved. Never had she spoken out to him before, she only looked deeply concerned.

"How can I not be sad?" Severus choked out. He had never felt more lost than the day Lily was ripped from his world. His eyes watered up, tears threatening to stream down his pale face. But he held them back.

"I love you, so much, Severus. I have watched you come in here for years. It's too painful to not be with you. Please, Severus, please don't be sad" Her words were soft, angelic. Severus shook his head, now on his knee's as his other hand placed softly where her face was. How he longed to hold her, to feel her against him again. Now that was never possible. He was cursed to walk this earth without the one true beauty in his life. This was worse than torture.

"Don't do that. Don't say you love me. You chose him, you had a baby with him. You – You left me here" His voice began to break as he stumbled over his words, yet Lily smiled softly, both hands against his now, her eyes seemed to glow along with her flaming red hair

"I left you, because I wasn't strong enough to say I loved you. I had a baby, every day wishing he were yours. And now he's in your care. You must protect him Severus, as if he was your son. Our son. Don't let him die. He's not ready yet." Severus couldn't contain the harsh sobs as tears streamed down his face, his head dropping at her words. What he would have given to have a child with her. But now, the prospect of Harry being his, even if it was a far off wish, it was enough for him to fight. He no longer doubted which side he was on. How could he? Voldemort killed Lily. Therefore, Voldemort must die.

He nodded gently, wiping away his tears before looking up. His face softened as Lily stood, the long pink dress falling around her as she took a baby from a man. No, not any man. From him.

It wasn't until Lily mentioned it that Severus accepted the dream of having a family with Lily. His mind wouldn't accept it before. But now, it was right there all along. He was in James' place, holding Lily and their child, smiling happily.

"Even if we never managed to be together in this world, just remember there is a reality where this isn't just a dream. So fight, Severus. Fight for the son we never had and the son that will change the world." Lily smiled softly, this was all Severus needed. He nodded gently

"You loved me?" He asked softly, his eyes fixated on hers once more, she nodded

"Always" she mumbled gently before Severus sucked in a breath, turning on his heals and leaving the dark room and the mirror, he was now ready to fight.


End file.
